


War and Peace

by xalypso



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalypso/pseuds/xalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is reunited with Dan after they have been apart for 2 years following Dan’s deployment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War and Peace

Phil paced between the block of chairs and the window, the sign he held scraping against the ground with every step. His face was leaner than it used to be- more haggard, worn out- and his hair held the faintest hint of grey.  
He’d been at the airport’s luggage carousel for three hours, waiting. Phil had come up to London especially for the occasion- a dangerous trip, mostly due to the bombings. They’d moved away from their London apartment just after the war began, and traveled south to a new home in the country.  
For him, his day had taken an impossibly long time to arrive, and, after two years of waiting, the time had finally come.  
Both of them had always known that it had not been a matter of if, but rather a matter of when. The draft had been inevitable, and the departure was a tearful one, but over the two years they’d been apart, the letters made it all worthwhile.  
Phil himself was in some ways happy that his bad eyesight had prevented him from being drafted. Apparently he was too much of a risk to allow on the battlefield, even with contact lenses, and although it meant being apart from Dan, at least he could give Dan the reassurance that he was safe.  
He slipped a hand into his pocket and crumpled the corner of a dog-eared page between his fingers.  
It was the first of many. Dated from two years ago, it was written in dust and black ink with Dan’s uneven handwriting.  
Phil rubbed his thumb along the length of the crease in Dan’s letter, the softness of the worn paper reassuring him. Dan was coming home, and it wouldn’t be much longer now.  
He left his place by the window to look at the flights. Dan’s was due in less than half an hour now, and Phil could feel his heart pounding out a frantic rhythm inside his chest.  
Any moment now. Any moment now.  
Phil repeated the mantra to himself as he kept waiting, wanting nothing more than for Dan to snuggle into his arms for the first time in what felt like millennia.  
People hurried in and out of the busy airport, ignoring him as he stood on the sidelines with his sign leaning up against his legs. People from all walks of life passed by, all in a hurry to get wherever they were going. Phil neither knew nor cared. The only matter holding his attention was Dan.  
The countdown changed again, from two minutes to only one. Phil swallowed, and ran his fingers through his hair, cropped short to match Dan’s. His eyes focused completely on the entrance, waiting for Dan to come home.  
The luggage carousel for Dan’s flight whirred into life beside Phil, startling him, and he broke his focus momentarily to see a grandmother’s face fill with joy as she hugged her grandson.  
His attention returned to the entrance just in time to catch sight of the person he’d been searching for all this time. He saw Dan’s face light up as he spotted Phil, flying through the crowd towards him with the happiness of a thousand shared sunrises.  
They collided, arms outstretched, and came to a standstill, Dan leaning into Phil and resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. For a moment, the two of them simply stood together, Phil gently rocking them from side to side, as they rejoiced in the other’s company.  
Fireworks leapt and danced in Phil’s heart, spiraling out of control as he closed his eyes and held Dan close. Two years had been too long, and letters could never be enough. Nothing could replace Dan in his entirety, and nothing could harm it. He was Phil’s constant rock, his forever.  
Slowly, they drew apart, and the world around them faded back into reality. Phil caught himself before he tumbled into Dan’s eyes, and settled for holding his hands around Dan’s waist.  
“Phil,” whispered Dan, a tear slipping down his face as Phil smiled, pulling him in for another gentle hug.  
“I’ve missed you so much,” he murmured, unable to bring himself to let go.


End file.
